keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Scotsman
The Flying Scotsman is a Large Green Engine with Two Tenders. Bio: Coming Soon. Appearances: *[[Season 2|'Season 2']]: A Special Visitor, Daisy and the Visitor, James' Tender Trouble, A Flying Surprise, Twin Trouble, Jealous James, The Flying Scotsman Returns, Save Sir Topham Hatt!, Thomas Helps a Friend (cameo) and The Flying Scotsman Departs. *[[Season 6|'Season 6']]: An Old Friend Returns, Little Engines, Big Help, Come Along Old Slow Coach, Trucks Galore!, The Haunted Shed, An Opportunity of a Lifetime. *[[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Roundhouse Roulette, Flash Gordon,Polar Express Coming Through!. Specials: *[[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law']]. Gallery: DaisyandtheVisitor1.jpg|Daisy and The Flying Scotsman. TrucksGalore1.jpg|The Flying Scotsman and Hank in "Trucks Galore!". RealFlyingScotsman.jpg|The Real Flying Scotsman. The Flying Scotsman Departs.png The Flying Scotsman Returns.png A Flying Surprise.png TheFlyingScottsmanDeparts.jpg 2013FlyingScotsmandiscussion.jpg TheFlyingScotsmanReturns1.jpg ClawoftheLawTrailer19.png Cotl.jpg Flying Scotsman.png Flying Scotsman CGI 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Steam engines Category:Green Engines Category:Visiting engines Category:Tender engines Category:Other Railway Category:Mainland Engines Category:Male Engines Category:1999 Category:Real Engines Category:2013 Category:Engine relatives Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Green Category:North Western Railway Category:Vehicles Category:Engines with Lamps Category:24 Wheels Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Railway Series Only Category:4-6-2 Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 1999 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Retired in 2003 Category:Retired in 2014 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:Introduced in 2016 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:1999-2003 Category:2013-2014 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:2 Tendered Category:Visitors Category:British Railways Category:1923 Category:1947 Category:Cancelled Items Category:No 4472 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2014 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Specials Category:Introduced in Season 3 Category:Green Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Front Magnets Category:Learning Curve Category:New in 1999 Category:Season 2 Category:1999 Debuts Category:1999 Items Category:Keekre24 Category:Green Vehicles Category:CGI Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Unnamed Engines Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Sold in Packs Category:Characters that are Green Category:3 Pack Category:Fisher Price Category:Discussions Category:Wheels Category:1999 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Limited Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Green Tender Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Items Category:Boy Engines Category:Prototypes Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Green 1999 Category:Green Items Category:Green Characters Introduced in Season 3 Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Circle Faces Category:Green Unnamed Characters Category:Magnets Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:United Kingdom Category:LMS Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Steam Engines Category:Non Try Me Category:Awdry Created Characters Category:Characters that don't work Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Great railway show engine Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Circle Buffers Category:Oval Buffers Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:1999 Engines Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wood Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Characters without Names Category:TVS Category:White Faces Category:TVS Circle Faces Category:Model Series Category:TVS Characters Category:BR Category:On Rail Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Green On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Toy Characters Category:RWS Category:RWS Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Faced Characters Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:RWS On Rail Category:Series